The Parellel Universe
by SuperWhoPotterPie
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after that heartbreaking scene at Bad Wolf Bay? Did Rose and the the human Doctor live happily ever after? Discover life for and ex Time Lord and his human love in the parallel universe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Parallel Universe**

**Chapter One**

John, the doctor Donna, half man half timelord, with all the memories of his hundreds of years travelling the stars and all of time, flying through burning skies and watching worlds be born all from a seemingly small blue police box, and going by the cryptic name of 'The Doctor' was eating chips on a London high street. Alongside him was Rose Tyler, savoir of people, of aliens, of universes, was also eating chips. But in all his time and all his journeys, he had never just...held hands with the women he loved and eaten chips.

It had taken some getting used to for The Doctor of course, to give up such an extravagant lifestyle, but then again, there was another part to him now, now he was part human. Settling down for The Doctor meant finally having records and existing on earth, which also required a name, so The Doctor now went by John, though Rose only called him that in public. He had been working at a local science lab at a university near where he Rose had lived together for the last two months after they were left at the bay. He had to tone down his knowledge considerably at his job and only do as he was asked, and yet he was still by far the most capable and smartest worker there; some might say that his talents were being wasted, but he liked it there and surprised himself by how much he enjoyed the routine of his new life. The pay at the lab was fairly good, he and rose were no millionaires, but the job paid for anything they wanted, which wasn't usually a lot. He still war the pin stripped suites with a matching shirt, but now he dresses slightly more casual , so he does not put on the tie unless for special occasions, and the suits are sometimes missing the jacket, but he has altogether 8 pairs of differently coloured converse shoes. The house they live in is nothing special, against Pete's wishes, but close to him and Jackie who are also extremely happy in their mansion house Pete had paid for with his advertising career - they seemed to be in an almost honeymoon period all over again which Rose enjoyed seeing.

John and Rose had been for many simple walks like this over the last couple of months, and although Rose sometimes worried life was too simple for John, he knew this and would look down and smile at her widely with that wild glint in his eye which she had seen so many times when they were on an adventure, for truly to John, this was an adventure. An adventure which he enjoys unlike any other, it gives him exhilaration like he has never felt chasing aliens; he liked the adventure of having a long human life with his soul mate and a proper family who he loved. One heart and one life had made John think differently, and appreciate things he never would have before, he didn't know whether this was due to Rose, or his human side, or anything else that had changed, and he didn't care.

As John looked to cross the road, he noticed on the end of the block a tall man with a full length trench coat darting round the corner. He didn't know why but he knew he had to follow. 'You go ahead back home, I'll just be a minute.' Rose looked puzzled but shrugged and kissed John on the cheek goodbye, as she did this she thought she would never get tired of doing it.

John began to run after the man, reminding himself of how impulsive he is and how he can still be that kind of man. As he rounded the corner he heard swearing from a familiar voice, and a laugh from a more unwelcome familiar voice. Then a gun blasted. John saw the man with the fire arm pointed at the tall green creature with slightly slimy skin wrapped around a bulging body. Its eyes were the size of snooker balls and the lids blinked sideways. Claws stuck out from long, chubby hands which twitched with every cough of laughter exploding from a long thin throat. A slytheen, John thought as he cried 'Duck!' The mysterious man ducked as ordered though slightly delayed by confusion and unawareness that he was not alone. John threw his bag of chips at the creature, and it shrivelled in pain as it seemed to melt away onto the concrete, its skin fizzing and bubbling from the excess of vinegar on the chips. It cried one last time and was just a puddle of green.

John extended a hand to the man still crouched on the floor, though staring at the puddle, he was not scared or alarmed, but impressed. He took the hand as he looked up at his saviour and froze. Captain Jack was astonished.


	2. Old Friend

**Chapter Two**

'Jack!' John exclaimed elated with a beaming grin spread across his face.

'Doctor?"' Jack asked cautiously in his American accent, but with a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth.

'Yeah! Well... I go by the name John these days. Oh and...Well... technically I'm half human now but same old memories. I definitely remember you Captain Jack, or Jack from my world. Oh yeah, and I'm from a parallel universe but the walls have collapsed again." Just as John started his next ramble of a sentence, Jack pounced onto him and wrapped his arms around his skinny structure, pinching Johns butt. John jumped away uncomfortably but laughed anyway.

'God I've missed you. You know that you're dead right? In this world, I watched The Master kill you. Actually,' Jack suddenly had a look of guilt glide over his face, and he hung his head as he murmured his next words 'you died trying to save me. Jumped right in front a bullet The Master fired. Not quite the big death scene he had planned or you.' This lightened the mood again for Jack and he looked up gratefully at John who just listened patiently. 'So this is you from another world?' Jack rambled on, and John let him; it was nice to see Jack again, and it hadn't ever occurred to John that his past companions could be in this world, let alone have shared the same experiences near enough to what his world's friends had.

The John realized what Jack was saying 'The Master? Is he still around, did anyone stop him?' John began to panic but Jack interrupted 'Don't worry, Torchwood have him. He's somewhere he won't be coming out of anytime soon' Jack winked.

'But...Hang on. Why would I take a bullet for you?' John's eyebrows joined together in confusion, while Jack's face turned a deep red and again he hung his head, this time in anguish.

'Well, I don't know what we were like in your world but in mine we were good friends, and' as Jack trailed on awkwardly, John realized what he had said and laughed slightly.

'No Jack! That's not what I meant at all. I mean, why would I bother when you would only come back in next to no time?'

Jack lifted his head, and this time he had the puzzled expression, 'I wish I could come back. What was I some sort of superman in your world, you know I love those tights?'

'Far from Superman, but you couldn't die. At the battle against the Daleks in Satellite 5 you dies Jack, but Rose' John broke of then. It was all clear now. 'Of course! No Rose. Rose wasn't there to accidentally give you immortality from the heart of the Tardis. So how did you survive that battle?'

At the same time they both answered 'Lynda with a Y' John found himself feeling so proud, because no matter which universe he is in, his friends are the best he could ever ask for, and the bravest people he has ever known.

Jack started asking questions of his immortality so John answered honestly of how he didn't really have many answers as he had no idea what Jack was in either universe, and in return Jack let John tell him all about Rose and how they had found each other again in the wrong world. They both walked cheerfully back into the street when Jack exclaimed 'I completely forgot! John, I have someone for you to meet.'

_**Thanks for reading, please review :) **_


	3. Other Past

**Chapter Three **

Jack and John walked into Torchwood's underground base and John looked around to take in the millions of pounds worth of computers and advanced technology, he noticed how it was so vast that it looked immaculately clean, yet cluttered at the same time. To the right of the high-ceilinged room were two glass French doors, and through those doors he saw a women with her hair pinned up into a fanned out spike of brown, wearing a dark red leather jacket. "Martha!" John exclaimed as only he could as Martha Jones, his former companion, turned and stared in disbelief. She ran into him and Jack watched with arms folded seeming very pleased with himself.

Suddenly, Martha pushed back from John, looking accusingly from Jack to John, John to Jack, and back again. "What is this? Jack!" Martha started her accusations with rage, but she soon lost her fire "I thought...I watched you die. I went to your funeral. This can't be real."  
Jack quickly realized his error and jumped to Matha's rescue "No, no, Martha you don't understand. I'm sorry. I should have warned you, it's –"  
"It's a long story."

So after 2 hours, 3 cups of tea, and a complicated story later, everyone was as caught up as they could be. John also had a shock at what he learned of his counterpart from this universe, especially how similar it was like his destinations. But it was also totally alien for him (no pun intended) as something major felt like it was missing: his Rose.

In this universe, things had gone a little differently in the Doctor's travels. Without the existence of Rose Tyler, the Doctor travelled alone for his first re-incarnation after the Time War, and as a result missed the crucial opportunity to let some of his sadness and anger pass to become the great man he used to be. Obviously he met people along the way including Captain Jack Harkness in his time in 1940's London, and even Micky 'The Idiot' Smith had a small encounter with the Doctor when the mannequin invasion hit.

However, little things unnerved John; he knew his love was currently waiting for him at their home, safe and alive, but just hearing about a world without Rose gave him an uncomfortable clench in the pit of his stomach.

Martha knew John was uncomfortable with the talk of Rose not existing, and due to their swapping or universe experience, she understood why. She understood the other universe's Doctor was in love with Rose, as is the replica of that man in front of her. Martha knew everything she was meant to know now. Martha understood but that didn't mean her feeling did.

After parting ways with Jack, in a more decent and less bloody of ways than John had in his memories, his counterpart had met Martha just the same as he was aware, except he was a different kind of person. Not in any major sense, but enough to notice the impact Rose had had on him. What John didn't know, was Martha's feelings for him. Well John knew from his universe that Martha had had a crush on him but of course he had not reciprocated the feeling as he was still very much in love with Rose and grieving her departure. But from this universe's Martha, they had a different relationship. They had never had a traditional romantic relationship, however The Doctor had never rejected Martha's flirting and had participated in them often. He was not her boyfriend, nor had they ever even shared a kiss (excluding that once on the moon when it was necessary) but Martha had gotten the strict impression that maybe sometime soon, this would change. Then The Master had appeared, they were imprisoned, everything was going wrong, and The Master was sure he had found a way to kill Jack. Her Doctor had intervened and got himself killed by a guard once and then again while he was regenerating, causing his certain death. Martha didn't even have time to mourn before Jack used the distraction of the guard, stood in horror at his mistake and fear of what The Master would do to him, to get them out of there quick. It worked out ok and they were safe, but the Doctor was dead and Martha's world came crashing down.

Standing quickly, Martha excused herself as her voice caught and she rushed out away from the man who was the exact copy her love.

_**Thanks for reading, please review :)**_


End file.
